1st Aviation Regiment (United States)
The 1st Aviation Regiment is an aviation regiment of the U.S. Army. History Lineage Distinctive unit insignia * Description A silver color metal and enamel device in height overall consisting of a shield blazoned: Per nebuly Argent and Azure (Ultramarine Blue) in base a mullet of 11 points of the first and in chief an alerion Gules. Attached below the shield a silver scroll inscribed "SUPER PRIMUM" in black letters. * Symbolism Ultramarine blue is traditionally associated with Aviation units. The alerion (a heraldic eagle without beak or talon) is symbolic of flight and further suggests the fixed wing variety of aircraft. The star, a symbol of achievement, also represents rotary-winged aircraft. The nebuly partition line is suggestive of clouds and sky. * Background The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for the 1st Aviation Battalion on 17 February 1964. It was rescinded on 8 July 1976. On 1 September 1981 it was reinstated for the 1st Aviation Battalion and amended to changed the color of the shield. The insignia was redesignated on 16 November 1987 for the 1st Aviation with the description and symbolism revised. Coat of arms Blazon * Shield Per bend nebuly Argent and Azure (Ultramarine blue) in base a mullet of 11 points of the first and in chief an alerion Gules. * Crest On a wreath of the colors, Argent and Azure, issuant out of a cloud proper, four crossed lightning bolts their points in base, two at center Gules between Gold. Motto SUPER PRIMUM (Above the first). Symbolism * Shield Ultramarine blue is traditionally associated with Aviation units. The alerion (a heraldic eagle without beak or talon) is symbolic of flight and further suggests the fixed wing variety of aircraft. The star, a symbol of achievement, also represents rotary-winged aircraft. The nebuly partition line is suggestive of clouds and sky. Crest The lightning bolts issuing from a cloud refers to the mission and capabilities of the 1st Aviation Battalion in combat service. Yellow and scarlet, the colors of the Republic of Vietnam flag, refer to the 1st Aviation Battalion's service in 11 campaigns there. Two awards of the Meritorious Unit Commendation are represented by the scarlet lightning bolts at center, and the two yellow bolts connote awards if the Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm and Civil Action Honor Medal, First Class. Background The coat of arms was originally approved for the 1st Aviation Battalion on 17 February 1964. It was rescinded on 8 July 1976. On 1 September 1981 the coat of arms was reinstated and amended to change the color of the shield and to add a crest. The coat of arms was redesignated to the 1st Aviation with the symbolism revised on 16 November 1987. Current configuration * 1st Battalion 1st Aviation Regiment is attached to 1st Infantry Division (United States)http://www.globalsecurity.org/military/agency/army/1-1avn.htm * 2d Battalion 1st Aviation Regiment (general support) * 3d Battalion 1st Aviation Regiment See also * United States Army Aviation Branch * Coats of arms of U.S. Army Aviation Regiments * U.S. Army Regimental System References External links * http://www.history.army.mil/html/forcestruc/lineages/branches/av/default.htm * http://www.t6srus.net/otter12thavnco/support/ottercompanies.html * http://www.armyavnmuseum.org/index.html 001 Category:Military units and formations established in 1957